


#Dating

by prawnotonlyellow



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnotonlyellow/pseuds/prawnotonlyellow
Kudos: 1





	#Dating

这一天练习的结束时间挺早的。

可是却和约定的时间比起晚了不少。

本该早就结束的练习为了追求更完美的舞步和动作不断地重复练习，抬眼看了下时间，都已经11点了。

舞蹈老师过了最后一遍练习刚对他们说下课就集体瘫在地上了。

李马克躺了一会儿，上衣早已被汗水透湿，而后像是想起了什么，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起，急匆匆地站起来套上外套拿了自己的背包就往门外出去。

“喂！臭小子！别太迟回来啊！”

李泰容的话还在他的耳边荡着，李马克随意应了一声“哦”，头也不回地走出练习室。

费尽了最后的力气逆着风奔跑，风声在他耳边呼呼作响，李马克以最快的速度到达了郊区的一间中餐厅。

李马克弯着腰手扶路边的柱子喘着粗气，稍微顺了气，为了避免被认出来，他从包里拿出随时随地准备的口罩戴上。

上了楼推门进入中餐厅，突然一阵冷风吹得他后退几步抖了个机灵，意识到自己的反应有点夸张，他悄悄把手放入外套口袋里，装作什么事也没发生。

好在这时间也没什么人在餐厅里，只有零零散散的几桌有人在谈天。

李马克那过大的反应早就吸引到了一直在等他的人的注意，刚抬眼就看见了那人坐在角落向他挥手，同样和他戴着口罩，眼睛笑得弯弯的。

李马克快步走过去，心里都在想着这人还戴着口罩是不是为了等他所以还没吃啊，饿坏了肚子该怎么办，等会儿给他多点一些吧，应该告诉他别等自己先吃的……

短短几步路的时间里他想得也挺多的。

那短短几步路走到桌前，李马克看到桌上放着都是吃空的碗盘不禁送了口气。

“哥，你来啦。”

软糯糯的声音配上撒娇的语气，虽然被口罩遮着但是听起来还是快被可爱哭了。

李马克刚坐下就揉了揉他的头发，“东赫啊，吃饱了吗？”

没有做造型的头发软乎乎的，就是发质有点粗糙，是因为一直染发的关系吧。

李东赫这才拉下口罩，冲李马克咧嘴笑，“吃饱了！”

李马克抬手替他擦拭嘴边的酱汁，准备送入口中的时候才发现自己还戴着口罩只好作罢，“本来想让你别等我了，没想到你还真的不等了。”

李东赫自然知道他要干嘛，红着耳朵一副嫌弃的样子，“你以为你在演偶像剧吗？饿了就要吃啊！”

刚刚还在委屈巴巴的李马克，听了这番话后他僵住了。

也是，自己本来就想别让他等了。

两个人又在餐厅坐了一会儿，期间李马克没忍住叫了碗炸酱面，李东赫也没忍住从他的碗里夹了几口。

回去怕挨骂还把理由都想好，不是禁不住食物的诱惑，是因为他们俩还在长个儿呢。

尽管遮得再严实，结账的时候还是被认出来了，李马克那一头金毛没人认出来才奇怪吧。

李马克本来想拉着李东赫否认的，可李东赫却先一步拉下了口罩，李马克只好也拉下口罩尴尬地笑了笑。

两个人给店家签了名后还拿到了艺人折扣。

他们俩决定散步回去，李东赫吃得太饱了，又或许是累了，脑袋也没这么灵光，可还是清醒的，一路上都在怨李马克害他吃太饱，李马克只能挠挠头。

李东赫连续打了几个哈欠，用余光瞟了这个傻哥哥一眼，拉过他的手，趁四下无人的时候在李马克的脸颊亲了一口。

嘴唇在脸颊上逗留不到一秒就放开了，李马克的反应甚是有趣，先是瞪大了眼睛，后抓着他的手十指紧扣快步走。

美其名曰有助于消化。

你干嘛亲我？

没什么，只是想亲你一下。

-END-


End file.
